


Cookie Monster

by ricvrdv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, James Potter - Freeform, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Muggel!Au, Single Parent James Potter, coffe shop owner lily evans, jily
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricvrdv/pseuds/ricvrdv
Summary: James Potter ist single Vater und verliert seinen Sohn auf dem Wochenmarkt, aber was findet er denn noch so, wenn er nach seinem Sohn Ausschau hält? Und was haben Kekse damit zutun?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Cookie Monster

„Mama?“ Zwei kleine Hände umschlossen das Bein der jungen Frau, die sich angeregt mit dem Gemüsehändler unterhielt, verwundert drehte die Rothaarigen ihren Kopf zu der ihr unbekannten Stimme und erblickte den kleinen Jungen, mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haar und den stechend grünen Augen. „Oh“, murmelte sie und blickte sich verwundert auf dem großen Marktplatz um, um vielleicht Jemanden zu entdecken, der nach dem Jungen Ausschau hielt. Doch sie entdeckte niemanden, der so aussah als ob er nach etwas suchte. 

„Papa?“ Die kleinen Finger, die sie schon fast wieder vergessen hatten, krallten sich zitternd in ihre Beine und Lily bemerkte, dass seine Unterlippe anfing zu beben. „Bitte nicht weinen“, verunsichert sah sie zu dem Gemüsehändler, der nur ahnungslos die Schultern zuckte und ihr aufmunternd zu zwinkerte, genervt stöhnte die junge Frau auf. 

„Wo ist denn deine Mama oder dein Papa?“, um besser mit ihm zu sprechen zu können kniete sie sich vor den Jungen, hielt sie seine zitternden Händchen in ihren warmen Händen. „Hast du sie verloren?“ Lily drückte die kleinen Finger sanft und versuchte den kleinen Jungen, der nicht älter als zwei zu sein schien, etwas zu beruhigen. Ängstlich schauten seine grünen Augen sich in der Menge um und Lily bemerkte schnell, wie es für desen kleinen Jungen sein muss in dieser riesigen Menschenmenge; sie sah nichts außer Beine und Füße, die nicht darauf achteten wer oder was zwischen ihnen herum lief, gar saß – wie die Beiden gerade.

Seine Unterlippe bebte nun noch mehr, als die riesigen Tränen über sein gerötetes Gesicht liefen. „Papa, Papa, Papa!“, weinte er laut und sie hatte ziemliche Probleme seine kleinen Hände in ihren zu halten, ohne dass die anderen Passanten ein falsches Bild von der Situation bekamen; immerhin sah sie nicht gerade so aus, als könnte sie seine Mutter sein. Lily wusste nicht, was sie von so einer Situation gehalten hätte. „Bitte nicht weinen, wir finden deinen Papa bestimmt“, versuchte sie den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen, der angefangen hatte sich in ihrem Griff zu winden. 

„Harry? Wo bist du? Harry?“, rief der schwarzhaarige Mann, der verzweifelt seine zitternden Hände durch eben dieses fahren ließ. „Harry?“ Er hatte einen winzigen Augenblick nicht auf seinen Sohn geachtet, der wie immer neben ihm gestanden hatte und hatte der Dame am Stand ihr Geld gegeben und das Wechselgeld dankend wieder angenommen. Da war sein Sohn schon in der riesigen Menschenmasse verschwunden. Verzweifelt hatte er den Platz nach seinem Sohn abgesucht, fremde Kinder angesprochen, weil sie aussehen wie sein Sohn und komische Blicke abbekommen. Nichts davon störte ihn, denn er wollte nur seinen Sohn finden. 

„Papa, Papa“ James Potter erstarrte, das war sein Sohn, denn er dort hörte. „Harry!“, schrie er ein weiteres Mal doch er konnte das zerzauste schwarze Haar, welches seinem so ähnelte nicht in der Menschenmasse ausmachen. „Wo bist du denn?“ Ein verzweifeltes Seufzen rollte über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen, bevor er auch schon durch den kleinen Jungen erblickte, nachdem er seit einigen Minuten Ausschau hielt. „Harry“, rief er erleichtert, sich dabei durch die ihm entgegenkommenden Leute quetschen.  
„Harry?“, fragte Lily den kleinen Jungen, der seine zitternden Hände noch immer in ihren hielt, mit welchen sie versuchte diese zu wärmen, doch bei dem lauten Rufen des Namens sich in der Gegend umschaute.

„Ist das dein Papa?“, fragte sie mit ruhiger doch besorgter Stimme und bevor dieser ihr antworten konnte, riss James ihr den kleinen Jungen aus den Händen und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Wie können Sie das tun?“, fauchte er die unbekannte Frau an. Seine große Hand in dem dichten Haar seines Sohnes versteckt, welchen er fest an seine Brust drückte. „Sie können doch kein Kind einfach mit –“ „Ich habe niemanden mitgenommen. Er kam zu mir.“ 

Lilys Gesicht nahm die Farbe ihrer Haare an, konnte sie nicht glauben was dieser Kerl ihr vorwarf. „Er hat nach Ihnen gesucht und ich wollte nicht mit ihm nach Ihnen suchen, damit sie ihn schneller finden können“, obwohl seine Worte sie verletzt hatten, blieb sie ruhig und versteckte ihre Finger in ihrer Manteltasche. „Ich wollte ihn lediglich nicht wieder alleine zwischen die Leute lassen, wer weiß schon wer hier herumläuft“, murmelte Lily zum Ende hin und erhob sich langsam vom kalten und nassen Boden, strich sie sich unauffällig die Blätter von ihren Knien. 

Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder und so länger er den weinenden Harry in seinen Armen hielt, so mehr bemerkte James das sein Verhalten der Frau gegenüber mehr als nur verkehrt war. Er atmete leise ein aus, Harry dabei fester an sich drücken. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er beschämt und sein Gesicht nahm nicht nur die Röte der Kälte an. „Es ist nur ziemlich erschreckend, wenn das eigene Kind auf einmal weg ist und man ihn in dieser Menge nicht mehr wiederfindet. Ich hatte einfach…“

„Angst“, beendete Lily den Satz mit einem sanften Lächeln, welches ihre Lippen nicht verließ als der kleine Harry zu ihr blickte und sie mit einem fast genauso breiten und sanften Lächeln ansah. „Es tut mir auch leid“, richtete sie sich wieder an den Vater des kleinen Harrys. „Ich hätte vielleicht weiter nach Ihnen oder Ihrer Frau Ausschau halten sollen.“ Sie bemerkte wie er bei den Worten etwas zusammenzuckte und sie räusperte sich entschuldigend. 

„Harry war sehr tapfer, wissen Sie das?“, vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Finger nach Harry aus, doch auf halben Weg ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken, als ihr bewusst wurde wie komisch das aussehen müsse. „Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dass ihr beide euch wiedergefunden habt.“ Sie blickte zwischen Harry und seinem Vater hin und her, bemerkte dabei wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Der kleine Junge war ein Ebenbild seines Vaters, sie vermutete selbst ein Blinder könnte erkennen, dass er der Vater wäre. Harrys Augen waren das Einzige, was ihm einen eigenen Touch gab. Sie waren grün, fast so grün wie es ihre eigenen Augen waren und die Augen seines Vaters waren Haselnussbraun und hinter einer runden Brille versteckt. 

Verzweifelt nahm dieser diese auch von seiner Nase, um sich mit der freien Hand müde übers Gesicht zu streichen. „Merlin, es tut mir wirklich leid“, murmelte er ein weiteres Mal und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Harry sich die Brille seines Vaters schnappte um sich diese auf sein Gesicht zu setzen. Lily konnte sich ein leises Kichern bei dem Anblick des kleinen Harrys mit der viel zu großen Brille nicht verkneifen. „Sehr süß“, kicherte sie unter vorgehaltener Hand und zwinkerte dem kleinen Jungen zu, als dieser sie begeistert anlachte. 

„Sie sehen wirklich sehr schön aus“, platzte es aus James heraus, welcher sich sofort selbst Ohrfeigen wollte, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatte. Lilys Gesicht nahm ein weiteres Mal einen roten Ton an, doch dieses Mal war es weniger vor Wut, sondern viel mehr vor Scharm. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich sollte nun auch langsam gehen“, räusperte sie sich ein weiteres Mal und richtete sich ein letztes Mal an Harry. „Und du solltest unbedingt bei deinem Papa bleiben. Sei vorsichtig, ja?“ Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an, war ihm die Brille längst bis zur Nasenspitze hinunter gerutscht und sie streckte ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal nach ihm aus, nur dass sie dieses Mal ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar fahren ließ, dieses dabei verwuschelte. 

Das brachte ihr ein freudiges Quicken und sie lächelte nochmals, als sie sein leises „Papa“ hörte und er seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter dessen lehnte, nachdem James sich seine Brille zurück geschnappt hatte, um sich diese wieder auf seine eigene Nase zu schieben. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Lily von Harry und seinem Vater. 

Mit Harry auf seinem Arm blieb der junge Vater noch eine Weile an dem Gemüsestand stehen und fuhr sich verwundert durchs Haar. Er hatte kaum einen vernünftigen Satz herausbekommen, war er im ersten Moment so fokussiert darauf gewesen sie dafür anzufahren ihm sein Kind entnommen zu haben und danach war er von ihrer Schönheit abgelenkt. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar hatte ihre rötlichen Wangen perfekt umschlungen, so dass sein Blick die meiste Zeit in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen lag oder auf ihren Lippen. James schüttelte seinen Kopf, er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig bei ihr bedankte, kannte nicht einmal den Namen der fremden Frau. 

„Wissen Sie, wer diese Frau war?“, fragte James den Händler, der ihn mit einem fragenden Blick musterte. Er schien für einen Moment mit sich zu hadern, ob er dem Mann mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm sagen könnte, wer sie war oder nicht. Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Schürze ab, und deutete auf den Weg zum Ende der Straße hin. „Da hinten ist ihr Laden, er ist ziemlich unscheinbar, doch Sie werden ihn schon finden. Einfach die Straße gerade aus und dann am Ende ist er schon an der rechten Ecke.“

James nickte dankend und hielt inne, als der Händler ihn mit einem düsteren Blick musterte. „Es war verdammt ehrenhaft von ihr, dass sie auf den Kleinen aufgepasst hat. Nächstes Mal überlegen Sie vielleicht zwei Mal was Sie in so einer Situation sagen.“ Beschämt senkte er seine Augen auf den müde gewordenen Harry und nickte. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er. 

**** 

„Lily, hier ist Jemand der nach dir fragt“, rief Mary – Lilys beste Freundin und Mitinhaberin des kleinen Ladens, in welchem sie zu jeder Tageszeit andere Gerichte servierte. Verwundert rief sie ein kurzes „Ich komme gleich“ nach vorne in den Verkaufsbereich und ließ die Messer auf die Arbeitsplatte sinken, um sich die Hände an ihrer weißen Schürze abzuwischen. Es kam selten vor, dass Leute nach ihr fragten, Mary war die gesprächigere von ihnen Beiden und von sie nicht im kleinen Laden zu finden war, dann war es Remus der sich mit den Kunden unterhielt. Lily verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Küche, um die Kunden von dort aus glücklich machen zu können.

„Ist denn alles gut? War etwas mit der letzten Bestellung?“ „Hey“, murmelte James als Lily in sein Sichtfeld trat und sich noch immer ihre dreckigen Hände an ihrem Handtuch abwischte. Nervös fuhr er sich durch sein dichtes Haar, als er ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkte. „Woher wissen Sie wo ich arbeite? Sind Sie mir gefolgt?“ Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie den jungen Mann, mit dem nun schlafenden Harry auf dem Arm. 

„Nein“, unterbrach er sie schnell und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der Gemüsehändler, er…ich habe ihn gefragt wo ich sie finden könnte. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen“ Mary blickte neugierig zwischen ihrer besten Freundin und dem unbekannten Mann hin und her, bevor sie leise in ihre Hände klatschte und Lily wissend anlächelte, die nur ihre Augen rollte. „Ich bin hinten“, flötete die braunhaarige Frau und verschwand aus dem vorderen Bereich des Ladens, um in die Küche zu verschwinden. 

„Das haben Sie doch schon“, in ihrer Stimme spiegelte ihre Verwunderung, die er auf ihrem Gesicht entdeckte und James seufzte leise auf, Harry dabei etwas umständlich in seinem Arm umsetzen und ihn fest an sich drücken. Lily beobachtete die Situation genaustens und ein weiteres Seufzen rollte über ihre Lippen, als sie den ihr noch immer unbekannten Mann so musterte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich regelrecht unter der Anstrengung unter seinem Kastanienroten Pullover an. Sie vermutete das er entweder noch bis zu Harrys Geburt Sportler war oder es noch immer war. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm wirr in seine Stirn und umrahmte seine Brille, die ihm wie auf dem Marktplatz wieder schief auf der Nase saß. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann, dass konnte Lily nicht abstreiten, doch sie räusperte sich nochmals um ihre Gedanken los zu werden. Er war Vater, da war sicherlich eine Frau, die auf ihn wartete. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miss…?“, sie erkannte seinen suchenden Blick nach einem Namensschild an ihrem Kittel und lachte leise. „Evans. Lily Evans“, sie streckte ihm ihre saubere Hand entgegen und lächelte zu ihm auf, denn er war mindestens dreißig Zentimeter größer wie sie. Er strahlte sie regelrecht durch seine verrutschte Brille an und Lily konnte sich ein warmes Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

„Evans“, wiederholte er ihren Namen mit einer Wärme, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. „Potter, James Potter und das hier, dass ist Harry“, lächelte er stolz, den Blick dabei auf seinem schlafenden Jungen gerichtet. „Aber das weißt du ja schon“, grinste er sie entschuldigend an, die Hand aus ihrer entfernen um sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. 

„Es ist alles noch so neu mit Harry, dass ich manchmal einfach den Kopf verliere. So wie heute. Er war so schnell weg, ich habe vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden nicht auf ihn geachtet“, in seinem Blick lag so viel Reue, dass Lily automatisch ihren Kopf senkte, um diesen Blick zu entkommen. „Normalerweise passt meine Mutter auf ihn auf, wenn ich einkaufen muss. Doch sie ist mit meinem Vater für ein paar Tage außerhalb der Stadt“, neugierig blickte Lily wieder in seine braunen Augen und wollte seiner angenehmen Stimme weiterhin lauschen, doch er winkte ab und strich sich ein weiteres Mal durchs zerzauste Haar. Ob sich das Haar wohl genauso weich anfühlte, wie das von Harry? 

„Das interessiert dich sicherlich gar nicht, sorry Evans“, grinste er verlegend und strich Harry mit seiner Hand ruhig über den Rücken. Sie ging nicht weiter auf seine Worte ein, wollte sie ihn nicht mehr in Verlegenheit bringen als er sich selbst schon. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Oder was essen? Ich habe sicherlich auch etwas kleines, was klein Harry gefallen könnte“, lächelte sie sanft als dieser sich verschlafen über seine kleinen Augen strich. „Darf er ein paar Kekse? Sie sehen zwar aus wie Kürbisse schmecken aber viel mehr nach Banane“, lachte sie leise und deutete auf die Kekse, die in dem kleinen Glasgefäß gestapelt waren. 

„Ich hätte gerne einfach nur eine heiße Schokolade, was auch immer du hast. Das hört sich gut an“, nickte er und deutete dabei mit seinem Kopf auf die Kekse. „Er liebt Kekse“, lächelte er. „Dort drüben, ihr könnt euch da hinsetzen, ich bring euch die Sachen gleich“, Lily strich sich durchs Haar, war der Vormittag so komisch verlaufen, dass sie nicht auch noch in ihrem Laden eine Szene veranstalten wollte, wie komisch er ihr gegenüber war. Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte James Potter ihr noch vorgeworfen, dass sie ihm sein Kind weggenommen hatte und jetzt saß er an einen der Fenstertische und wartete auf ein paar Kekse und eine heiße Schokolade. Sie seufzte leise auf. 

„Hier bitte“, lächelnd stellte sie die dampfende Tasse vor James und den kleinen Teller mit ein paar Keksen vor Harry, der noch viel kleiner auf dem Sessel aussah, als er wirklich war. „Brauchst du noch etwas?“ „Dich?“ Noch bevor Lily etwas darauf erwidern konnte, warf James seinen Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in den Nacken. 

„Nein…so meine ich das nicht. Ich meine, du siehst wunderschön aus, Evans. Aber ich dachte der Laden ist gerade außer uns nicht besetzt, deswegen dachte ich“, seine Worte stammelten so aus seinem Mund und sie wusste, dass er selbst nicht wusste was er sagte. „Du willst, dass sie sich zu euch setzt? Natürlich macht sie das, ich krieg die Küche auch alleine gerockt und wir öffnen nicht vor 17 Uhr wieder“, antwortete Mary noch bevor Lily auf das Gestammel von James antworten konnte. Sie stellte ihr eine ebenfalls heiße Schokolade vor die Nase und drückte sie auf den Sessel, der neben dem von Harry stand. „Du hast genug für heute gemacht, hab mal etwas Pause“, zwinkerte Mary ihrer besten Freundin zu und verschwand wieder in die Küche.

„Tut mir leid, das ist mir einfach so rausgeplatzt“, ein weiteres Mal strich sich James durch sein Haar und ließ seine Hand an seinem Nacken verweilen, über welchen er sich verlegen strich. „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so“, grummelte er und schnaubte auf, als Lily ihm einen wissenden Blick zu warf und einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm, wobei sie ihn weiterhin musterte. „Natürlich nicht“, grinste sie ihm entgegen und ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit von James zu Harry wandern, der genüsslich die Kekse in seiner Hand verputzte. „Schmecken sie dir, Harry?“, fragte sie sanft und stupste ihm mit ihrem nun etwas warmen Finger gegen seine Nasenspitze. „Ja, Ja“, kicherte er freudig und stopfte sich den zweiten Keks in den Mund. 

„Evans, du hast mir wirklich den Tag gerettet“, platzte es nach einer Weile aus James heraus und Lily musterte ihn fragend, als er sein Gesicht hinter seiner Tasse verschwinden ließ, um einen tiefen Schluck aus dieser zu nehmen. Sie hatten eine Weile schweigend an dem Tisch gesessen und die Stille, die nur ab und an von Mary aus der Küche durchbrochen wurde, genossen. „Ist das so? Vorhin sah es eher so aus, als hätte ich ihn zum schlimmsten deines Lebens gemacht“, kicherte sie und drückte sanft sein Handgelenk, welches neben dem Teller mit den Krümeln der Kekse lag. James blickte die rothaarige Frau vor sich erschrocken an, doch diese schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Im Ernst, Potter. Es ist alles gut. Ich mache nur Spaß“, sie lächelte nochmals. 

„Das ist also dein Laden hier?“ „Er gehört zu Hälfte mir, die andere Hälfte gehört Mary“, sie deutete auf die Küche und zuckte leicht ihre Schultern. „Meine Eltern haben in London noch einen ähnlichen kleinen Laden, doch heute verkaufen sie dort nur noch Eisspezialitäten. Wir richten uns danach, wie die Uhrzeiten sind. Morgens bekommst du bei uns das beste Frühstück weit und breit. Mittags versorgen wir dich mit einfachen Mittagstischen und zu Abend kannst du hier gemütlich zu Abend essen und deinen Abend ausklingen lassen. Wir versuchen jeden etwas zu bieten“, sie deutete auf James und danach auf Harry, der sich gemütlich und wohl mehr als gelangweilt gegen seinen Sessel fallen lassen hatte. 

„Wir feiern hier Kindergeburtstage aber haben genauso Geschäftsessen hier. So etwas kleines hat manchmal oft seinen Reiz“, lächelte Lily und strich sich durchs Haar, als ihr bewusst wurde wie viel sie schon wieder geredet hatte. Ihr Blick fiel aus der Fensterwand, die ihr einen wunderschönen Blick auf den kleinen See und den dazugehörigen Park ermöglichte. Der Park war in bunten Farben getränkte und die Bäume waren in wunderschön vielen Farben gefärbt. Wenn sie eine Jahreszeit liebte, dann war es eindeutig der Herbst. Sie spürte James‘ Blick nicht auf sich ruhen, denn selbst wenn, dann störte es sie nicht als sie weiterhin die fallenden Blätter beobachtete. 

James‘ Blick lag auf Lily, wie sie aus der Fensterwand blickte und er versuchte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu erahnen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ginge, was sie von ihm hielt und vor allem wollte er wissen was sie von ihm hielt. Ob er sie gestört hatte und sie nur aus Höflichkeit bei Harry und ihm saß. Ihr Profil sah von der Seite noch viel schöner aus, als er vermutet hatte; ihr rotes Haar fiel über ihre Schulter, nachdem sie es sich auf die Seite gestrichen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren mit einem leichten rot überdeckt und ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln geformt. Ihre Lippen, James biss sich auf seine Unterlippe als sein Blick zurück auf ihre Lippen fiel, welche noch immer leicht geöffnet waren, doch zu einem Schmunzeln geformt waren. Erschrocken fuhr James zurück und strich sich durch sein dichtes Haar, als er Lilys Blick auf sich spürte. „Tut mir leid“, stotterte er und zupfte verlegen an seinem Hemdkragen. 

Sie überging seine Worte und kicherte nur leise, bevor sich wieder seinem Sohn widmete, der noch weiter in den gemütlichen Sessel gerutscht war. „Willst du etwas malen? Oder spielen? Lesen?“, fragte Lily den kleinen Jungen mit einem sanften Ton, so als würde sie es täglich machen. „Wir haben sicherlich etwas in unserer kleinen Kiste. Wir haben öfters so Jemand kleines bei uns“, lächelte sie und nahm Harrys kleine Hand in ihre, als er ihr diese entgegenhielt. 

„Ja, Ja“ begeistert kicherte dieser. „Anna spielt oft mit den Sachen aus der Box und sie ist ungefähr so alt wie du“, grinste sie und James wunderte sich, wer diese Anna war und bevor er es sich verkneifen konnte, platzte es aus ihm raus. „Anna? Ist sie deine Tochter?“ Innerlich klopfte er sich für seine Dummheit gegen auf die Schulter. Lily lachte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie ist meine Patentochter“, er erkannte den erleichterten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und fragte sich augenblicklich was er wohl erwartet hatte. „Marys Tochter“, fügte sie grinsend hinzu und James ließ ihre Antwort so stehen, ohne auch noch etwas darauf zu erwidern. 

„Harry, wollen wir nicht noch etwas in den Park gehen, bevor es dunkel wird und du schlafen musst?“, fragte James zu Lilys Verwunderung, noch bevor sie aufstehen konnte um die Kiste mit den Spielsachen zu holen. „Ja“, wiederholte er aufgeregt und rutschte von seinem Sessel hinunter, konnte er so um den runden Tisch herumlaufen und aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfen. „Park, Schaukeln“, kicherte Harry und klatschte in seine kleinen Hände. James zog ihm seinen Parker über und seine Mütze über das dunkle Haar, bevor er sich an Lily wandte und sie anlächelte. 

„Danke, dass du uns ertragen hast“, fügte er hinzu und legte ihr einen Schein auf den Tisch, um seine Rechnung zu bezahlen, doch sie schob ihm das Geld wieder entgegen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, nicht wissend was falsch war oder gar was ihn dazu veranlasste so schnell aufzuspringen. „Stimmt schon so, Potter“, lächelte sie und kniete sie sich wieder zu dem kleinen Jungen, der aufgeregt auf seinen Füßen herumsprang. „Auf wiedersehen, kleiner Harry“, lächelte sie ihn strahlend an und strich kurz über seine Wange. „Hoffe du kommst mich nochmal besuchen“, fügte sie leise doch so laut hinzu, dass auch James, der neben ihnen stand, es hören konnte. Deutlicher konnte sie ihn nicht einladen.

Harry schlang seine dick eingepackten Arme um Lilys Nacken und sie war so überrascht über die stürmische Umarmung, dass sie etwas nach hinten fiel, einen Arm um seinen kleinen Körper den anderen nutzte sie dafür, um nicht komplett mit ihm nach hinten zu fallen. „Hey“, lachte sie ausgelassen und hielt ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick fest an ihre bebende Brust. „Alles gut?“, fragend blickte sie in die grünen Augen des kleinen Harrys und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du noch nicht gehen?“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und Lily grinste leicht. „Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst“, flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll und stupste seine Nase mit ihrem Zeigefinger an. Heute Morgen hätte sie noch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie am Nachmittag einen neuen kleinen Freund haben würde, doch sie hatte den kleinen Fratz sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. 

„Lily mit?“, fragte Harry ein weiteres Mal, als diese nicht sofort antwortete und blickte fragend zwischen seinem Vater und ihr hin und her. „Oh“, James fuhr sich mit seiner Hand wieder durchs Haar. „Harry, komm. Wir haben Lily schon zu lange von der“ „Weißt du, Harry. Ich würde gerne mit dir in den Park, wenn dein Papa da erlaubt“, lächelte Lily ihren kleinen Freund an und ließ ihn jedoch aus ihrem Arm, als er seine Arme nach seinem Vater ausstreckte. Dieser hob Harry zurück auf seinen Arm, mit seiner freien Hand half er Lily auf ihre Füße. 

„Ich will dir keine Umstände machen“ „Mensch, Lily will mit. Lass sie mit gehen, junger Mann“, rief Mary aus der Küche und Lily rollte ein weiteres Mal ihre Augen. „Halt den Mund, Mary“, rief sie lachend zurück. „Lily mit, Papa? Bitte!“, fragte Harry seinen Vater ein weiteres Mal, welcher ganz rot um seine Nase wurde, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Sohn mehr Mut hatte diese unglaublich gutaussehende Frau nach einem Date zu fragen, als er je könnte. 

„Ich würde gerne –“ „Nein, Harry. Lily muss auch noch arbeiten, komm wir gehen.“ Irgendwas in James‘ Stimme ließ die junge Restaurantbesitzerin zusammenzucken und sie wich von den Beiden weg und ließ ihre Schultern wieder sinken; ihre Gedanken kreisten in einer Geschwindigkeit herum, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte ohnmächtig werden. „Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, sorry, Potter“, murmelte sie, die Hände wieder in ihrer Schürze versteckt, als sie sich gegen die Theke lehnte und ihnen hinterher sah, als er mit Harry zur Tür schritt. 

„Papa“, protestierte Harry als dieser ihn wieder auf seine Füße hinunterließ und die Tür öffnete, um in die kalte Herbstluft zu treten. „Merlin“, murrte James und fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht, wobei seine Finger seine Brille fast vom Gesicht fegten. „Ehrlich, Harry. Du bist so stur wie deine Mutter“, fauchte James und bereute seine Worte in der nächsten Sekunde, als sie schon seine Lippen verließen. Harry erinnerte sich nicht an seine Mutter, immerhin war diese verschwunden, nur kurz nachdem Harry auf die Welt kam. In ein anderes Land, zu irgendwem der kein Kind haben wollte. Entschuldigend sah James zu seinem Sohn und drückte leicht seine Hand. „Sorry, Buddy“, murmelte er und beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter, ihm dabei durchs Haar streichen. 

Die kalte Luft fegte durch die herbstliche Deko an den Fenstern und Wänden und Lily zog ihre Arme fester um ihre Brust, als sie ein kalter Schauer überlief. „Habe ich etwas gesagt oder getan, was dich wieder zu diesem ignoranten Bock von heute Morgen mutieren lässt?“, fragte sie zwar äußerst ruhig, doch James erkannte die Enttäuschung in ihren Worten. Er zuckte unter ihnen zusammen. „Nein“, murmelte er und zuckte nochmals mit seinen Schultern, die Hand noch immer am Türgriff, fertig um rauszutreten und nicht wieder zurück zu blicken. „Ich habe einen Sohn.“

Die Kälte in James‘ Stimme ließ Lily etwas zusammenzucken, zurückweichen vor dieser Kälte stoß sie dabei an die Theke. Sie verstand seinen Stimmungswechsel nicht, hatte sie mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass sie ein Problem mit Harry hatte – hatte sie ihm doch sogar geholfen, seinen Vater wieder zu finden bzw. auf ihn zu warten. Doch James teilte ihre Ansicht wohl nicht. „Ich weiß“, murmelte Lily. „Ich sehe ihn aber ich habe doch trotzdem mit dir geredet. Deine Entschuldigung angenommen“, ihre Stimme war fester als sie beabsichtig hatte, doch James machte keine Anstalten sich zu ihr umzudrehen, doch Harry drehte sich um und blickte sie mit fragendem Blick an, die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken. „Ich hätte meine freie Zeit gerne noch etwas mit verbracht euch…dich besser kennenzulernen.“ Mit zuckenden Augen, strich sie ihre Schürze glatt und winkte Harry nochmal zu, ehe sie wieder hinter die Theke trat. Mehr Abstand gewann. „Auf wiedersehen“, murmelte Lily als die Tür hinter James ins Schloss fiel. 

„Fuck, fuck“, knurrte James als die Glastür hinter sich ins Schloss fiel. Wie konnte er den Tag von einem einzigen Satz abhängig machen? In den letzten zwei Jahren hatten so oft Frauen ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, immerhin sah er für seine 24 Jahre noch recht sportlich aus, doch sobald die Sprache auf Harry kam und dass seine Mutter ihm dabei half, seinen Sohn alleine aufzuziehen waren die Frauen auch schnell wieder weg. 

Harry mochte Lily, er war kein offener Junge, doch etwas an Lily hatte ihm gefallen; vielleicht das sie ihm geholfen hatte, als er seinen Papa verloren hatte oder ihr fröhliches Lachen. James wusste es nicht und er würde es wohl auch nie erfahren. Er fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durch sein dichtes Haar, blieb jedoch weiterhin vor dem Laden stehen. „Papa ist ein Idiot, oder?“, fragte er seinen zwei jährigen Sohn und blickte zu diesem hinunter, welchen ihn mit einem Blick musterte, als würde er ihm sagen wollen, dass er Lily extra für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Für sie beide. „Mist“, knurrte James ein weiteres Mal, wollte jedoch nicht herumdrehen um wieder angekrochen zu kommen, immerhin kannte er diese Frau nicht mal einen Tag. 

Irgendwas hatte sie jedoch an sich, was ihn dazu veranlasste sie näher kennenlernen zu wollen. Ihr zu zeigen, wie schön das Leben außerhalb ihres Restaurants sein könnte und wie toll er war. Es klang eingebildet, doch James hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er sie glücklicher machen als er selbst für möglich hielt. „Ich sollte wieder reingehen“, murmelte er eher zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn, doch dieser hatte sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag von seiner Hand gelöst und versuchte gerade angestrengt die Glastür wieder zu öffnen. 

Sein kleines rundes Gesicht fing schon an eine unnormale Röte anzunehmen, als er gegen diese drückte und rüttelte, damit sie sich öffnete. Auch Lily bemerkte den Lärm an der Tür und schob ihren Kopf durch die Tür zwischen Küche und Theke. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie Harry so angestrengt an der Tür lehnend sah. Ihr Blick suchte James, welcher jedoch hinter Harry stand und keine Anstalten machte ihm zu helfen. „Geh schon, Lils“, murmelte Mary hinter ihr und schubste sie aus der Tür, damit sie zurück zur Tür gehen konnte. 

Lilys Hände suchten ihre Schürze, um ihre Finger an dieser zu säubern bevor sie leicht gegen die Tür klopfte, damit Harry sie ansah und sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnen konnte, ohne dass er aufs Gesicht fallen würde, da er so stark dagegen lehnte. „Hey, kleiner Mann. Hast du etwas vergessen?“, fragte Lily an Harry gerichtet, James dabei keines Blickes würdigen, was dieser mit einem leisen Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm; er hatte es eindeutig verbockt und das gleich zwei Mal in wenigen Stunden. 

„Lily…“, murmelte James entschuldigend und streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, um ihre lose Haarsträhne zurück hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen, doch er hielt eher inne und blickte sie wortlos an, als ihre smaragdgrünen Augen sich wieder in seine bohrten. „Idiot, Idiot, Idiot“, flötete Harry zwischen ihren Beinen und hielt sich an der Schürze von Lily fest, als er zwischen ihnen hin und her sah. „Das bin ich wirklich“, knurrte James und strich sich mit der freien Hand durch sein pechschwarzes Haar. 

„Harry ist meine Nummer eins, weißt du? Und nach heute Morgen und dem hier“, er deutete zwischen ihr und ihm hin und her. „Es verwirrt mich, normalerweise lerne ich weder so eine gutaussehende Frau kennen, die gleichzeitig auch noch so freundlich und fröhlich ist, noch ist Harry dann dabei. Er ist nie dabei und vor allem bleibt keine, sobald sie von ihm erfahren.“ Seine Schultern waren bis zu seinem Kinn angezogen, doch sie sah wie er sie langsam wieder sinken ließ. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass mich Jemand mit Harry an meiner Seite noch interessant finden könnte“, flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Mann zum Ende hin, so leise das sie es schwer hatte ihn wirklich zu verstehen. 

Lily schwieg eine Weile und er ließ seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden, die noch eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit neben diesem schwebte, so als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden sie noch von der Haarsträhne zu befreien oder nicht. „Ich wollte auch eigentlich nicht dich kennenlernen, Potter. Ich wollte Harry näher kennenlernen“, grinste Lily schelmisch, doch in ihrer Stimme klang so viel Wärme und Ehrlichkeit mit, dass auch James leise lachte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können“, lachte er, seine Hand schon wieder in seinem Haar. 

„Würdest du noch immer mitkommen wollen?“, fragte James vorsichtig und Lily strahlte ihn sofort an und streckte ihre Hand nach Harrys Kopf aus, um ihm nochmals durchs Haar zu streichen. „Oder…ich komme später alleine wieder?“, fragte er vorsichtig, die Hand an seinem Nacken. „Verschwinde, Lils! Ich will dich heute hier nicht mehr sehen“ „Ist das ein Ja, Evans?“ „Ja!“

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe euch hat dieser kleine Oneshot gefallen! Lasst einen Kommentar da.


End file.
